


Itemized

by lynne_monstr



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magical Ingredients, Nudity, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr
Summary: Alec’s eyes tracked the scissors as they approached his face, but he didn’t try to get away. There wasn’t any point. The cuffs on his arms and legs were warlock-made, rated specifically against Nephilim strength.“This is the strangest grocery run ever,” he said.(Or, Magnus' apothecary needs restocking. Unfortunately, these aren't the types of ingredients that can be found at the local bodega. Alec helps.)





	Itemized

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Shopping for groceries together, disagreement over what to buy!

Alec’s eyes tracked the scissors as they approached his face, but he didn’t try to get away. There wasn’t any point. The cuffs on his arms and legs were warlock-made, rated specifically against Nephilim strength.

“This is the strangest grocery run ever,” he said.

Magnus hardly took offense. Warlock errands were often strange to the uninitiated. “Sadly, my apothecary won’t restock itself. Shopping is a necessity.” He circled the jut of Alec’s hip, gentle and reassuring. “I appreciate you helping out.”

“I knew you only wanted me for my body.”

And what a body it was. Alec was a sight, stretched out and naked on their bed. Ripe for the taking. And Magnus planned to take. Still, the familiar doubts wouldn't leave him. Would Alec feel disgusted afterwards? Would he regret what he offered?

It was more stalling than actual doubt that spurred Magnus on. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t wish to, Alexander. There are plenty of substitutes I can use in your stead.”

Few people could pull off a full body eyeroll but Alec managed. Impressive considering he couldn’t move most of his body. “I told you already, I want to.” He paused. “Though I’m still curious why I need to be tied up. Is this some ancient warlock rite?”

Magnus kissed him on the nose. “Oh, that’s just for fun. A little pleasure with business, if you will.”

“The least you can do is get naked, too.” Alec grumbled.

“I fully intend to. But business before pleasure.”

With that, Magnus snipped the scissors shut. The lock of dark hair went safely into a nearby jar and _‘Nephilim Hair’_ was struck from the grocery list, as he’d begun calling it after Alec found him writing it and mistook its purpose.

“Now,” Magnus pursed his lips. “What’s next?”

The posturing was an act. There was only one item left.

Alec’s chest flushed a delightful pink as Magnus’ eyes roamed. His nipples were tiny peaks above a sea of hair, his stomach tense with anticipation as it expanded and contracted with every breath. Between his bound and spread legs, his cock twitched, already getting hard.

“Magnus.” Alec gave a deliberate, languid roll of his hips and Magnus would curse the man who taught him that except he was fairly certain it was himself. “Get on with it.”

“Impatient, aren’t you?” Magnus teased, even as his fist closed around Alec’s cock.

Alec shuddered but it was Magnus who cracked open with every stroke. Alec was giving him this, his pleasure and his body—literally his body; his hair and his blood and now _this_—in a show of trust so great Magnus didn’t think he’d ever find the edges of it.

Alec’s entire body went taut, his hips arching upwards from the anchor of his limbs. By some miracle, Magnus kept it together long enough catch the strings of white come in yet another jar before rutting fully clothed into his own hand.

A successful shopping trip, indeed.


End file.
